Chapter 15: A Change of Fortune/Walkthrough
Walkthrough We start this chapter with a puzzle! We need to rearrange the slides in the glass tube in the centre of the room so they appear in the correct order. Let's say that the piece closest to Ellie is slide 1 and the slide furthest away is slide 9. Here is how we do it: * Move slide 2 to position 8. * Move slide 3 to position 7. * Move slide 3 to position 6. * Move slide 3 to position 5. * Move slide 2 to position 4. * Move slide 2 to position 3. As the pieces are detected in the right combination, a scene will show and they will merge to form a single slide. Once it is back together, climb the stairs to the right of Ellie's platform to find a console that we are able to activate. Doing so will cause a scene to occur. Afterwards we need to exit the room as quickly as possible. Note the yellow/orange gas; this will kill you extremely quickly if it touches you. Additionally, the longer we stand around the more it will spread and block our exit leading to death! To get out we need to sprint down the stairs, run around the glass tube in the centre of the room, hugging it as closely as possible and up the stairs on the far side. When you reach the door a scene will play. Press the button prompt during the scene to continue. Continue down the main hallway hugging the left wall to avoid the gas and enter the lift at the end for another scene. After leaving the lift, take the first left and go through the door to exit the building. Geology Access Once you are back outside, follow the slope down to the right and kill the Unitologist Commando on the bridge here. You can grab the weapon part – Rip Core Part 1/2 near the start of the bridge here (If you didn't pick it up in chapter 14). Continue across the bridge and around the corner. Watch out for the rocket commando shooting your way. Note that if you can catch his rocket with kinesis and shoot it back at him you can earn an achievement/trophy for your efforts (if you haven't already!). Don't worry, there is still a few more opportunities for this one if you miss this chance. As you reach the end of the bridge, run up to the next crate and take cover. Kill the three Unitology commandos in front. As you do more will join the party and they will begin to be attacked by Stalkers as well. Kill the enemies that are focused on you at this point before helping out one of the factions that is attacking the other until they are eliminated before then mopping up what remains of the others. Continue up the nearby elevator. Turn left and enter the courtyard here, in the distance you will open the new, open area that is on fire. That wasn't there before! Run in here before the gunship can attack you and kill the two Unitology Commandos inside. Destroy the crates here if you feel the need and proceed through the door at the end. Upon entering, turn left to see two corpses in chairs. On the control panel behind them you will find a weapon part – Flame Glaze Part 2/2 (note that his appears as MK-II Flame Glaze on new game +). Grab this and continue out the next door. Silo Exterior Move forward slightly and a group of 5 Enhanced Slashers will emerge from the snow. Start attacking them and after you have downed a few a group of Unitology Commandos will show up as well. 3-4 of them will rappel down outside the door in the distance and appear on a ledge ahead of you on the left hand side of the area. Try to stand behind the crates to the right whilst you finish off the Slashers before turning your attention to the human enemies. Once things fall quiet, run up to the door in the distance and a bunch of enemies will spawn behind you. There will be a pair of rocket commandos up on ledges above your initial entry point and 6 Twitchers will emerge from the snow to come and attack you. Hide behind the vehicle closest to the door. Thankfully the rocket guys will help you out with the occasional Twitcher and if they don't, grab their rockets using kinesis and launching them at the Twitchers. Either way, you will still need to destroy all the baddies in the area before you are able to safely continue. Once the area is clear of hostiles, use the nearby panel to engage in a mini-game to hack the door open. Go inside to complete the mission. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs